villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Butcher (Call of Duty)
Jamal Rahar (in Arabic: جمال رحار), better known by his moniker The Butcher, is a major antagonist in the 2019 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, the reboot of the Modern Warfare sub-series. He is the second-in-command of Al-Qatala as well as the fanatically loyal right-hand and enforcer of The Wolf. He is voiced and motion-captured by , who also portrayed Captain Boomerang on Arrow and Ashur in the Spartacus films. Biography Origins Little is known about Jamal Rahar's life before he became the infamous "Butcher". It is known that he was born in Urzikstan and at some point married a woman named Ousa and the two had a son named Amon. After General Barkov's invasion into Urzikstan, Rahar adopted his name "The Butcher" and joined Al-Qatala to remove foreign countries of their government and military power due to believing in the Wolf's cause. However, he promised Ousa that he would make sure she and Amon would be kept away from the consequences of his terrorist actions. Their actions have put them at odds with CIA as well as the Urzikstan Liberation Force led by Commander Farah Karim. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' At some point, the Wolf and the Butcher made a deal with Hadir Karim, who had become even more desperate to see Barkov killed and his power over Urzikstan removed. Through their alliance, they stole Barkov's chlorine gas from his facility in Kastovia. He is seen with the Wolf recording a video to the Al-Qatala cell in the UK just before their attack on Piccadilly Circus in London. After the Wolf was captured by the ULF, CIA and SAS, the Butcher personally led Al-Qatala into the U.S. Embassy where they were keeping him. During this, Butcher had its members executed in order to force their hands. Regardless, after they moved the Wolf to the Ambassador's residence, the Butcher had his forces keep them occupied while he broke him out. The two then later met with Hadir at their primary HQ after he revealed his deception to Farah. Both he and the Butcher escaped before a joint operation led Captain Price could get them, but resulted in the Wolf's death. Later, the Butcher planned to use Barkov's gas on Russia as revenge for Barkov's actions against Urzikstan. He met with contacts in St. Petersburg but was then chased by Price and Sergeant Garrick, who need him alive to get to Hadir. Thanks to help from Nikolai, he was subdued and brought to a warehouse for interrogation. Although he refused to talk, after Price involved his family, he gave up that Hadir was going after Barkov. As they leave, depending on the player's choice, Garrick either executes the Butcher for his crimes or leaves him with his family to be found by Russian authorities along with stolen gas. Gallery The-Butcher-hostage.jpg|The Butcher holding civilians hostage, provoking Sergeant Kyle Garrick to open the door. The-Butcher-open-door.jpg|The Butcher killing Garrick if the player opened the door. The-Butcher-St-Petersburg.png|The Butcher in St. Petersburg. The-Butcher-Interrogation.jpg|The Butcher with his family, as Price and Garrick interrogate him. The-Butcher-family.jpg|The Butcher alive with his family, being found by the Russian authorities (determinate). The-Butcher-corpse.jpg|The Butcher's corpse as his wife and son weep (determinate). Trivia *He is similar to Khaled Al-Asad from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: **Both are part of a terrorist group. **Both are interrogated by Captain John Price. *He is also similar to Lev Kravchenko from the Call of Duty: Black Ops series: **Both are right-hands to an antagonist. **Both are sadistic and cruel enforcers. **Both are interrogated by the protagonists. Navigation pl:Rzeźnik (Call of Duty) Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Game Bosses Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Jingoists Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Polluters Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Strategic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Suicidal Category:Anti-Villain